I liked him, I'll love him
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Kao tells Watashi he likes him, but Watashi rejects him. Songfic.


**I liked him, I'll love him**

**I don't own the song**

A black-haired student stared at the purple-haired male surrounded by several people.

_Oh, Watashi… _The black-haired male sighed. _I like you more and more._

"So, you tell him yet, buddy?" Someone put an arm around the black-haired male, startling him.

"No-not yet, Warui."

Warui, who had ash-colored hair and dark orange eyes, smiled. "Come on, Kao." He looked into his friend's light orange eyes. "You have to tell him sometime."

"But he's an upperclassman." Kao muttered, fidgeting as he played with his black-hair that was tipped red. "And I'm a middleclassman. What if he rejects me?"

"Oh, come on!" Warui patted his friend's back. "You're too cute to reject! Now, go tell him." Warui pushed Kao toward Watashi. "And don't forget our band meeting tonight!"

Kao glanced at Warui nervously, who gave him a thumbs up, then timidly walked up to the icy blue eyed, blue tipped purple-haired upperclassman. "Um…Wa…Watashi…"

Watashi stopped talking to his friends and glanced at Kao. "What is it?"

Kao flinched at Watashi's voice. "Um…" He glanced back at Warui again, who motioned for him to go on. Kao looked back at Watashi, glanced at the ground, and fidgeted. "Um…I like you."

Watashi blinked in shock. He did like the younger, but he cared about his social standing more. "Sorry, kid. But I don't feel the same." Watashi looked at his friends. "Let's go, guys."

Kao looked after Watashi as the upperclassman left.

Watashi glanced behind him to see Kao leaning against a locker, hands behind his back, head lowered, and eyes shadowed. He watched Warui walk up to Kao and ask him something. All Kao did was cling to his best friend's jacket as he started to cry. Watashi looked away and glanced at the ground, feeling terrible.

--

After a few weeks, Watashi headed to a concert with his friends."What band's playing?" One of his friends asked.

"It's this new band." Another friends said. "Called 'Unstable relations.' They became really popular."

"And now…" The MC said. "The popular band 'Unstable relations'!"

The crowd cheered as two people walked out. One held a guitar and headed to the microphone, while the second sat at the nearby drum set.

"Kao?!" Watashi asked, recognizing the younger standing at the microphone.

"We're 'Unstable relations.'" Kao muttered into the microphone. "And we're going to sing 'What hurts the most'."

Kao and Warui, the drummer, started to play a melancholy tune and after a few seconds, Kao started to sing.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me." Kao closed his eyes. "I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out." Kao looked at the crowd. "I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me." Kao once again closed his eyes, face emotional. "What hurts the most. Was being so close." Kao once again opened his eyes. "And having so much to say. And watching you walk away." Kao glanced to his left, lowering his head slightly, as he closed his eyes a little. "And never knowing what could have been. And not seeing that loving you," Kao glanced back at the crowd. "Is what I was trying to do." Kao sighed, looking at the ground. "It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doin' it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone." Kao lifted his head up, closing his eyes. "Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret, but I know, if I could do it over. I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken." Kao opened his eyes, small tears visible. "What _hurts_ the most is being so close. And having so much to say. Much to say. And watching you walk away. And never knowing what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do. Hey, yeah. Whoo!" Kao closed his eyes, looking partially up at the dark sky. "What hurts the most was being _so_ close! And having so much to say," Kao looked at the crowd, opening his eyes. "And watching you walk away. And never knowing what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do. And not seeing that loving you…that's what I was trying to do." Kao closed his eyes once more. "Ooohhh…"

The crowd cheered as the song ended.

_Kao… _Watashi thought.

--

"Kao!"

Kao glanced behind him to see Watashi. "Wha…"

Watashi ran up to Kao, gripping the younger's wrists. "Kao, I'm glad I caught you! I--"

Kao glanced at the ground.

"Kao…please look at me."

Kao shook his head, tears pricking at his eyes.

Watashi sighed, pulling the younger closer to him and wrapping his arms around Kao as Kao clung to his shirt, the younger starting to cry.

"D-does that mean y-you've changed your m-mind?" Kao asked in-between sobs.

"Yes. I have." Watashi looked down at Kao, who glanced up at Watashi. "I love you, Kao."

"I-I love you, too, W-Watashi…"

Still holding Kao, Watashi gently kissed the younger.

"Yes!" Warui whispered, watching the cute scene from behind the curtains.

--

Naughty, naughty Warui. XD


End file.
